Ascension
by Benapalooza
Summary: When the guards look at him they see a monster with strange, powerful writing all over his body, but they don't understand. They don't understand that on the inside, he's just a 12 year old boy that is very, very scared. But one day he will escape, and then he'll make them all understand. AU.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The alleyway was, in one word, serene.

The strays slept peacefully, for once not fighting each other for their territory. It was as if the rays of moonlight echoing of Artemis's moon chariot had a soothing effect on them.

A single window about two stories up was lit, two silhouettes shone in the glass.

Suddenly, a young boy with raven-black hair ran into the alleyway, his blueish-green eyes shining with tears. He glanced up at the shapes in the window. A woman like figure tried to calm the other person. A chubby, male-shaped shadow yelled at the other one, then proceeded to smack her with his beefy fingers. She fell out of sight.

The boy kicked at the pavement and looked like he was about to scream, but his lips never parted. He knew that if he did yell, Gabe would find him. His mother had barely gotten him out the house before Gabe began his drunk fit of madness.

Percy kicked at a chunk of asphalt and sent it skidding away. Percy's eyes widened. A glowing blue light had been uncovered by his kick. Percy got down on his knees and reached out to touch the glow.

His finger made contact with the glow. There was moment where nothing happened, and then it exploded.

Strips of the blue essence wrapped itself around his body. Percy tried to shout, but one of the strips wrapped around his mouth, forcing him to watch in horror as it warped and danced across his skin. The lines cooled and hardened into a cold, dark black color and tiny shapes that wriggled and shifted.

A closer inspection revealed that the shapes were letters in many different languages, English, Spanish, and a few other ones that Percy couldn't recognize. The words were to fast for him to read, but he could hear them speaking.

No, not hear, feel. He could feel their voices, all taking and yelling and whispering.

The words burned. Now that Percy could finally open his mouth, he screamed in pain. He clawed at his skin, hoping he could pull the words from his skin. But his efforts were fruitless.

_Don't worry, you'll get used to it._

_No he won't!_

_Shut up!_

Percy stopped, the words were talking to him. Thousands of voices arguing and screaming.

_Of course, dimwit._

_Be nice!_

_Yeah, we should be kind to our new host._

_Here boy, you'll get used to the heat eventually, but for now lets fix it._

His skin cooled. Percy let out a moan of relief.

_Now, boy lets go check on your mother._

_Yeah, she not doing so good._

_Shut up you'll frighten him!_

"W-what?" Percy stuttered out. He was never good with talking, words rattled around in his mouth like broken teeth.

_Get up!_

Percy got to his feet, and leaned on a nearby wall. He felt a gust of heat and brick he had put his hand on turned into a lizard. Percy stumbled and fell, his hand touched a hubcap and he felt another blast of heat. He turned and found a rather large frog staring back at him.

_Sorry, were a little excited_

_C'mon, lets use some more magic!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Just try not to touch anything, OK?_

"O-Ok" Percy said. He got to his feet. He pulled his sleeves over his hands, it wasn't unusual for him to be wearing long sleeves in the summer. He does it every day.

To hide the scars.

Percy slowly made his way up the stairs and pushed his door open with his foot, careful not to transform it into anything.

He stepped through the doorway and took in his surroundings. His eyes came to rest on his mother lying on the floor unconscious. He ran towards her limp body.

He reached out to grab her hand but pulled away before he made contact.

_That is probably a good idea_

She coughed and opened her eyes. "Percy... I want you to know that I love you, and that I'll always be with you.." she said weakly. "w-what do you mean?" Percy asked, his eyes wide and frightful.

"Don't be mad at your father Percy, it's not his fault."

And then her eyes closed. Percy didn't need to check her heart beat. He new she was dead.

His blood boiled. He was going to destroy Gabe. The air around him electrified with power. The words on his skin turned red in anger.

"There you are boy!" A rough voice said behind him. Percy turned. Standing in front of him was the five foot tall, menace-to-society, Gabe Ugliano, beer bottle in hand.

Before Percy could react he was thrown against a wall. His cheek stung. His he felt the cold stone floor.

_Stone sounds like a great idea! _He heard a raspy voice say with excitement.

But by the time Percy would realize what it meant, it would be too late.

Gabe picked Percy up and slapped him, but his hand froze when it made contact with Percy's face.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Gabe "N-No!" He shouted.

Gabes face was caught mid yell, his mouth wide open, but nothing would never pass his lips.

Stone eyes.

Stone mouth.

His cold hand was resting on Percy's cheek, it would never move again.

Stone fingers.

Stone Hands.

Percy struggled out of his shirt, Gabe had a death grip on it that was never going to be released.

_He deserved worse_

_Yeah!_

_He should have been forced to spend eternity bathing in the phlegethon!_

_Or he should have-_

"Stop!" Percy said forcefully "Please... just stop..."

The voices complied.

Percy walked over to his mothers body. He kneeled down.

He glanced at her for the last time, kissed her fore head and stood back up. "G-Goodbye, mom."

He stood up and walked to his room, he would need another shirt before he left, the other one in the the stony clutches of Gabe the statue.

He found a long sleeve shirt that was a few sizes to big.

_Let us fix that._

There was a gust of heat and the shirt was the perfect size.

"Th-Thank y-you."

_No Problem._

Percy liked this voice, it was probably the nicest one, it was the one that had helped with the scorching heat of the words when he first got him.

Percy walked towards the door.

Percy reached for the handle, but stopped. "C-can I have some gloves?" He didn't want to ask the words for too much stuff.

There was a flash and some nicely made, comfortable leather gloves covered his hands. Percy smiled and opened the door.

He gave the apartment on last look, and then stepped out into the alley.

**AN: So... What do you think? I've been mulling this idea over for some time now and I finally got around to writing it. I want to try and engage with my audience, so please send me a PM and write a review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Benapalooza**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Percy awoke that morning to the screams of the voices.

_Get up!_

_Run!_

_GO!_

"W-what i-is it?" Percy mumbled groggily. He looked around the peaceful clearing he had slept in. Why he had slept in central park was beyond, but it had just felt right at the time. He had been on the run for two days now.

_Are you ignoring us boy?_

_If you want to live I suggest you start moving!_

_Please Percy, you need to go now!_

"W-why?" Percy looked around, the clearing was peaceful and silent.

His answer came in the form of an eardrum shattering roar. Percy was on his feet in an instant, dashing through the trees. He came to the edge of central park. He glanced back at the woods. He cold either head into the city or try to hide in the wo-

Another roar influenced Percy's choice, he ran into the street. A car screeched past him but he ignored it, whatever thing was in those woods was probably worse than a car.

_*clearing throat*_

_Help is always available to those who ask._

_Yeah, what he said._

"N-No." Percy said "I c-can't rely on you guys for e-everything."

_Ah, what a shame._

_Leave him alone guys._

_Fine...jerk._

Percy stopped and caught his breath. He was in a dark alley way, probably best if he got out of here.

He walked towards the light at the end of the passage, but someone grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. Shady looking man stood before him with a wicked looking knife.

The man grinned "Lets make this easy boy, give us all of your belongings and you'll be fine, OK?"

Before Percy could ask what be meant by 'us' several other men stepped out from behind a corner.

_HM-HM, sorry, my throats dry._

_You don't have a throat._

_Exactly_

Percy ignored the voices. He needed to be strong. And no one ever got strong by relying on something constantly.

Percy stared defiantly back at the man. The man sighed "Fine, have it your way." and swung his blade at Percy. Percy tried to dodge but the knife met its mark. His shoulder screamed in pain.

He ran towards the exit but one of the other guys picked him up and threw him at the brick wall.

'This feels oddly familiar' Percy thought.

_This is painful to watch._

_Pretty please can we help?_

"NO!" Percy shouted. "What was that boy?" The arm lifted him up and punched him in the gut.

_Can we at least give you a sword?_

_We couldn't exist if you died!_

_Literally._

Percy realized that he would needed to ask the magic for help-

_Finally!_

His _independence _wasn't turning out too well.

"Fine." Percy muttered.

A burst of heat and he was holding a beautiful silver sword.

"What the?!"

Percy swung the sword around sloppily, but in a menacing way, so the men retreated.

Percy ran out of the alley way. He noticed something strange. The guy had gotten him with his knife right? So why wasn't it hurting him?

Percy pulled his shirt off looked at the wound. It was held together by a single word. "W-what?"

_We know how to sew boy, you couldn't imagine some of the things we've sewn _Said a rough voice.

Percy simply grimaced and pulled his shirt back on.

**{~~~o0o~~~}**

Percy woke the next morning in an abandoned building. He felt the burning warmth of the words on his skin and sat there for a few minutes, watching the words dance and shake. He had the strangest suspicion that if someone were to actually understand the words they would discover great and powerful secrets.

_You have no idea._

Percy glanced through the crack in a boarded up window. Across the street he saw a book store.

He stared at it longingly. He was an OK reader and he wanted a book more than anything right now.

But alas, he had no money.

_We can fix that._

Percy sighed. He disliked using the magic for personal gain. But a book looked _so good _right now.

"F-fine." Percy mubled.

_We could also fix that stutter of yours_

_Yeah! It drives me crazy_

_Guys!_

"No, j-just give me the m-money." He wanted to do this before he developed a guilty conscience.

The familiar gust of heat and he was holding a fifty dollar bill.

**{~~~o0o~~~}**

The bell jingled as Percy pushed the door open. The place looked cozy. There was rows of oak wood shelves, a leather couch and a desk that matched the shelves. Sitting at the desk was young lady with kind brown eyes and a smile to match. Her hair was a dark onyx color.

"Hi! My name is Selene, whats your name?" She said, her voice sounded like a flowing river.

"Percy" He answered with a bittersweet smile.

He began to browse the isles. His eyes came to rest on a book titled the The Golden Compass. He read the summary and was hooked. He walked up to the front and payed for the book. "It's truly a good read." Selene said "Are you getting it as a gift for someone? Because for an extra fifty cents I can have it wrapped."

"Why?" Percy was confused. "Wait, what's today's date?" Percy asked. "Today is December the twenty-third." Selene answered.

Percy stood as still as a tree. Two days until Christmas. A Christmas he would spend alone.

"Keep the change!" Percy yelled as he ran outside.

Percy just kept running and running. Not paying attention to where he was going. Tears dripped from his eyes. Trickling down is cheek. He had finally realized the gravity of the situation.

His mother was dead.

His mother was dead.

He ran deep into the woods.

His mother was dead.

His mother was dead.

His anger and sorrow built.

His mother was dead.

**HIS MOTHER WAS DEAD!**

The clearing exploded, everything was incinirated. Fires burned around him.

He couldn't take it. He curled up on the ground and cried.

He silently fell asleep, fires raging around him.


End file.
